MY FIRST LOVE
by unknownidea
Summary: This is a non-shinigami based story. None of the characters know anything about soul society. just take them as regular persons. and its my first time in fanfiction so please be patient and its totally full of dramas so you are free to skip it if you are a drama free person


this is my first time of publishing a story in please  
be patient with me

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor a decent cell phone.I just said that so don't sue me.

The rain fell heavily on Ichigo as he stared at the retreating back of Rukia walking away from him. He felt like crying himself out senseless right there and then. But he was not able to do that now despite the fact that he was a known crybaby in his younger days. His heart beat in pain and he never felt unhappy than this in this world. In every moment of his life he had lady luck by his side. But now it felt like that even devil himself wasn't with him. The heartbreak of being left by someone you loved for so many years, to be ignored, to be thrown aside. It sure was painful and of all time for him to face this, it had to be on the eve of probably the most important day of his life. He was not even able to get angry at her because he knows that it was all because of his foolishness but he sure as hell didn't deserve this. But maybe deep in his heart he knew that even if Rukia acted as nicely with him, she was not in love with him. It was always just plain one-sided love. He could remember the very first day of his school when he met her, he was just an 8 year old child back then but that didn't stop his feelings for her to awaken within him. He could remember that day as clear as a crystal, the day 12 years back….

12 years back (Ichigo Kurosaki)

"Mom, why do I have to go to school today when I can go with you to visit uncle. You know I can always go to school tomorrow", Ichigo whinnied.

"Yes, you can do that. But you know Ichigo today is the first day of your middle school. You know you should be going to school, today. Nah Ichigo?" Masaki, Ichigo's mother replied."

"But mom I wanted to visit uncle…", Ichigo said.

"No buts Ichigo. Go to school, make new friends. You will thank me for this later someday."

"Fine, mom"

With that, he walked off towards the entrance of Karakura Middle School. He saw several students entering the school with a sense of anxiety, impatience, and nervousness and practically everything a new student has when one goes to a new school. But he on the other hand did not have a single emotion a normal student has; it was just plain irritation to him. The only thing going on his was his uncle and his big farmhouse in the suburbs of the city, the cool wind, the sun. He saw some of his playmates but was too least bothered to greet them. He was just about to enter the school grounds when a mild boyish voice arguing with someone made him stop. He didn't know what it was but something inside him just made him turn around. But he saw something that his eyes weren't exactly familiar with. For he saw a girl of his age kicking a man, a huge man right in the head and walking off after a completely emotionless senior who didn't seem to care what just happened at his back. The girl shouted after him saying, "Meet you later, byakuya Ni"… the said brother byakuya turned and gave her a smile; yeah it was a smile more or less. The girl probably swooned at that and turned bright red and hastily started walking towards her class. But unfortunately good old young Ichigo was in the way so she crashed headlong into him. Ichigo tried to stand up but the girl beat him to it and even offered him her hand. He looked to see her scowling. Here he thought there was nothing to girls other than pink fluffy dresses, Barbies you know the stuff and all they did was smile and scream until you feel like jumping off a cliff. But here is a girl who not only kicks but also doesn't like to depend on others. Maybe girls aren't that bad. A irritated voice snapped him out of his reverie, "OI are you just gonna keep me hanging here just take my head and stand up baby… I'm Rukia kuchiki by the way".. the stunned Ichigo took hold of her dainty hands with his own small ones saying, "yeah me Ichigo kurosaki". The said kuchiki smiled and then kicked him in the shins, "good.. kurosaki now from next time stay out of my way" and the young Ichigo wondered maybe girls are never good at all.

Present(12 years the past)

The rain continued to stream down his cheeks along with his tears as he laughed slighty remembering his childhood and then crying again like a madman. A brightly lit truck passed by him as he remembered the time he met her again some years later

how did i do? please review.


End file.
